


Dannato Blondie

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Signore e padrone [2]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Back to Office” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 508.★ Prompt/Traccia: 44. Cosa c’è di più eccitante di… fare sesso in ufficio? BONUS Ripostiglio.





	Dannato Blondie

Dannato Blondie

 

“Finirai nei guai…” esalò Riki, le gote imporporate. Premette con un gomito un pulsante, spegnendo un laser violetto, strofinò i piedi nudi per terra sfiorando un piccolo robot per le pulizie disattivato.

“Non lo faccio sempre… per te?” gli chiese Iason. Gli sfilò la sigaretta dalle labbra e la spense contro la parete, lasciando un cerchio nero.

Riki ansimò e piegò di lato il capo, leggermente in avanti, i capelli castani gli finirono davanti al viso mettendolo in ombra.

Iason gli afferrò il mento e gli sollevò lentamente la testa, Riki socchiuse le labbra con un mugolio. Avvertì il ginocchio di Iason premergli contro il membro, stretto dal body di pelle nera che indossava e socchiuse le gambe, sporgendo in avanti il bacino.

Iason lo fece aderire al muro del ripostiglio e lo ascoltò ansimare piano.

“Sei qui per lavoro, ti ricordo. Non ti sei preso già un periodo di vacanza fin troppo lungo per addestrarmi?” chiese Riki. La sua voce era rauca e stentata.

Iason gli annusò il collo e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di desiderio.

 < Non dovrebbe volermi. Quelli come lui non provano attrazione. Ed io, dal canto mio, non dovrei desiderarlo. Non così tanto > pensò, avvertendo le orecchie ronzare.

“Spogliati o rischierai davvero di farmi scoprire” disse gelido Iason.

Riki si slacciò il vestito e lo lasciò cadere per terra, il suo corpo abbronzato e sodo rimase ignudo. Sentì le mani dell’altro, coperte dai guanti di lino candidi, accarezzarlo.

“Ti ricordo che siamo nel tuo ufficio. Non penso che rimarrà vuoto a lungo…” esalò.

Iason posò le labbra sulle sue, piegò la testa dando vita a una cascata di capelli pallidi.

“Cosa c’è di più eccitante di fare sesso in ufficio, pet?” gli chiese.

Riki si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prolungato, Iason gli afferrò entrambi i polsi e gli sollevò le braccia sulla testa. Torturò ed eccitò il suo membro utilizzando solo il ginocchio, baciandolo ripetutamente per mozzargli il fiato.

Guardò il corpo di Riki tendersi e strusciarsi desideroso, coprendosi di sudore. Si morse le labbra a sangue, lungo il suo viso fino al mento scivolarono alcune gocce vermiglie mischiate a saliva.

Continuò ad accarezzargli il corpo, giocherellò con entrambi i suoi capezzoli fino ad arrossarli, scene fino a stringergli le cose sode. I suoi occhi brillarono di desiderio, mentre Riki veniva.

Il suo sperma colò lungo le sue gambe e gocciolò sul pavimento, sporcando anche il suo vestito.

Iason lo lasciò andare, si staccò dalle spalliere di metallo il lungo mantello e ci avvolse il corpo tremante dell’altro.

Riki cadde in ginocchio, il bacino ancora sporto e gli occhi liquidi, nascosti in parte dalle ciocche umide di capelli, avevano le pupille dilatate.

“Se non vuoi farci scoprire, rivestiti” ordinò Iason.

Riki iniziò a rivestirsi, le mani tremanti e i gesti impacciati.

< Anche se al momento l’unica cosa che vorrei è che mi stendesse sulla scrivania del suo ufficio e mi prendesse da dietro per ore, fino a farmi urlare… Anzi, fino a farmi cadere incosciente > pensò.

“Dannato Blondie” esalò.

 


End file.
